


Summer Fun

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for <a href="http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://4bdnsn0wflake.livejournal.com/"><b>4bdnsn0wflake</b></a> who knows me well and still loves me anyway.  She requested something fun with the prompt fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsnowflake).



Kyouya stood and watched as Tamaki, accompanied by the twins and Honey made gleeful circles around the grassy area at the front of the school, laughing as they chased each other. The long summer evenings were beginning to fade into cooler nights and with them loomed the return to school. Kyouya had spent the seemingly endless days of summer tied to his laptop working and reworking his investments while pretending to enjoy picnics, trips to assorted water parks, and reassuring Tamaki that his fireflies had indeed been the most illuminating ones that were captured. Kyouya's plans for a summer fun with the host club book were already in place and the pay for view site that offered candid videos had been making money since it had gone online the week after school let out.

It had been a productive few months and nothing relaxed Kyouya like a healthy bottom line. Money piling up in his coffers was better than a day at the beach followed by a hot stone massage. Which, by the way, was what he had scheduled for tomorrow. The last weekend of vacation demanded an end of summer extravaganza at least, according to the president and founder. It was affectionately amusing and yet slightly annoying the way that Tamaki had to make a grand production out of every transition in their lives. The up side being that there was always a way to make money from whatever scheme he might cook up.

The girls were sure to flock to the club this year and Kyouya was even getting discrete inquires from boys who were drawn to the charms of hosts. He had no prejudices about gender or sexual preference as long as there was money to be made. But that didn't stop him from charging an additional fee to allow the boys to join what had been an exclusively female club. Why opt for the usual where there were ways to milk the current positive trends. After some flailing and argument the hosts would undoubtedly accept the newcomers with their usual level of graciousness. They were nothing if not flexible.

Mentally, Kyouya rubbed his hands together as the last rays of a dying sun reflected off his glasses creating a true vision of the shadow king. He had plans, both large and small. Some that would bear fruit in the coming days and some that would only bloom when he was in his dotage. Scheming and working the market was as natural as breathing. However, his last year in the host club had wrought some changes in him, softened a few hard edges and given him a look beyond profit margins. For now, he was pleased with what he had in place and was willing to give into the shameful allure of playing commoner games with his friends.


End file.
